


Oh No, The Puns

by S00pyTrash



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, My source of ideas comes partically from fever dreams, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S00pyTrash/pseuds/S00pyTrash
Summary: The moment Shadow uttered a pun Sonic thought he was dreaming, he thought that maybe it was a slip of the tongue, but oh no it continued and shifted into something more.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Blaze the Cat, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HOWDY  
> So I just want to let you guys know I very much enjoy writing fanfics cause more will be coming I promise this tiME I HAVE A DIRECTION TO GO WITH THIS!!
> 
> And that due to family troubles updates could be going out maybe once or week or bi-weekly.

"What level of urgent importance is this filed under?"

"None, I just need to talk to you."

"You sure? It's not every day that I get a call from you, in fact, how did you get my number?"

"Look that's not important right now, what is important is that you bring your ass over here or I'm carrying you here myself. Now, which option are you gonna choose."

"Fine fine I'll be there in a bit."

After hanging up sonic sighed and got up from the couch. It was a nice afternoon not too hot and not too cold the perfect weather for relaxing and something sonic was planning on doing for the rest of the day. Earlier that day sonic meet with Amy and her girlfriend Blaze for breakfast, mostly to cheer him up. Last week was a very tough week especially for sonic because Eggman, with absolutely perfect timing, decided that he would kidnap not only Amy but tails as well along with sending a non-stop army of robots after sonic. It was the usual, give up the chaos emeralds or else his friends are done for, however, Eggman didn't expect him to lose his shit. With the nonstop army of robots and lack of sleep sonic was ready to pop a blood vessel and it got even worse when Eggman injured Amy and Tails and from there sonic blacked out only to wake back up over Eggman with blood on the pipe and himself. From the footage of Eggman's cameras, which with the help of knuckles, rouge, and shadow; it showed Sonics eyes fully blown out and his fur black as night bearing his fangs ripping everything apart and when his eyes landed on Eggman he grabbed the nearest object and started beating him with it while clawing at him laughing with tears in his eyes. For a couple of day sonic hasn't really come out of the house, he felt horrible for what he did sure and many would say that it was right to happen but his rage took over and as many times he gets angry or frustrated he never wants to take it out on anyone, not even Eggman. He dealt with all the crap Eggman thrown at him but that one time. That one time broke his heart.

For the past few days, his friends have been trying to cheer him up by either coming over and chatting or inviting him out to go places. He really appreciates it but this is something he can't forget and something he can't forgive himself for ever doing. He sighs again he's getting a headache from this. however, it is strange that shadow wants him to come over considering that he can burn people with just a glare and now that he thinks-

"WAIT! I don't even know where he lives."

As if on cue sonics notifications dinged. " I know you don't know where I live so here's the address and don't waste time this thing is getting cold."

The what now?

"Then get a blanket I'm taking the car there, I'm not in the mood for running."

"Don't care how you get here just get here, sonikku."

Sonic blushes hard. He may or may not have a crush on shadow and it may or may not be becoming a problem that could be the part of the reason why he has dark circles under his eyes. Hanging around shadow isn't all too bad, as much as he says he wants him to go away he doesn't put his words into action. Most of the time when sonic see him he asks the usual like how was your day or what do you want to do now, at first he just glared and said hm but now he actually tells him and to be honest it surprised sonic. Even though its been three months sonic hasn't fallen that hard even though the way shadow smiles makes his heart flutter or how his gaze sends shivers down his spine and makes him nervous or-NO DEFFENTLY NOT FALLING HARD! Sonic shakes his head and grabs a black sweatshirt that says cutie alert Amy gave him a while ago and starts looking for socks.

Good news he found a pair bad news its knee highs and even worse news its cat knee highs. Why does he have these he doesn't remember. He was going to eventually go do his laundry he swears and he also swears that he was going to buy more detergent but he could do that later and right now he doesn't want shadow to break his door again so reluctantly he puts them on along with some black and red shoes grabs his keys and head towards his car.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, I'm here what the emergency...."

Upon entering the house Sonic takes note that Shadow's house is REALLY nice like attractively nice if that explains it. You would have thought that shadow being the ultimate edgelord that he is would just color his home in dark colors, nope his house is mostly red, blue, some yellow and a dark shade of purple. With no answer sonic walks further into the house-entering a room that kinda looks like the living room? There was stuff still everywhere so she couldn't entirely say its a room. And true to shadow being well shadow his decorating style is simple, some pictures here and- wait hold on here's a photo of sonic that Amy took of him when he was off guard .....how did he get this and why does he have it?

That day Sonic had his quills in a ponytail, an oversized ramen hoodie and a pair of ripped up white jeans. Before the whole incident, Sonic suggested they have a picnic and to his surprise, Shadow showed up he was wearing a black and white flannel shirt with black jeans. Everyone was having fun and relaxing while the sun was setting. Sonic picked to have the picnic on the beach because why not it's beautiful and the sea salt air is refreshing, the sunset made the sea shine like jewels and the wind blowing made the experience even better. Amy took up photography and decided to bring her camera, Can't pass up any good moments she says. It was a rare and relaxing moment to have everyone together without any fighting, of course, Sonic felt that at that moment he could be vulnerable only for Amy to secret snipe him when clearly he wasn't photo ready. In his opinion, it was a bad photo he was in mid blick and his quills were a mess and remembering it more he had only two hours of sleep and god he swore that he looked high.

"Well if it isn't the light of my life what took you so long?"

"Well, one the traffic and two me trying to figure out my life. Where are you I can hear you but I can't see you."

"I'm in the kitchen come in."

In the living room on the far right side was an archway walking through that Sonic was hit with full-on flavor. His kitchen was full-on grand two sliding doors to the backyard a big island counter and beautiful rustic/modern decoration, on the said island was two bowls with not only spaghetti but also garlic bread and sparkling grape juice not only that but shadow was already going at it.

"Look if you would've mention food I would have put more effort into being here sooner."

"What...are you wearing?"

"Look before you make fun of me just know I didn't do laundry and this was the result so don't complain."

"Well, you look adora-bowl so what's to complain about."

Just as Sonic was about to respond the realization of what shadow said hit him like splash mountain and he can feel his face heating up already, but he didn't miss what his actions were. No No, this man had the nerve to not only utter a pun( which is....wow) but to not only turn on the stool with the bowl in his hand and his eyebrows raised.


	2. CH 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it took so long a lot of things happened making my time for writing and uploading very short but little by little I'm writing to make more. I will say writing this chapter made me feel a little sadist.

"Amy I'm having a crisis right now please stop laughing"

"I'm sorry b-but could you repeat that last part."

"Amy."

"OK OK OK OK."

".....I asked him was he throwing puns and he said are you kitten me."

In the background, Sonic can hear Amy and Blaze, who heard that last part, screaming with laughter. Since Shadow recently moved he still had a bunch of stuff in boxes around his house more than sonic remembers he was going to help him unpack but considering what happened he, for some reason, also jumped on the cheer sonic up bandwagon. Usually, he just stays out of any affairs that involved him and his friends even if Rouge tries to force him but for the past two months he actuals gets involves with what they do.

It had been only yesterday since Sonic came over and he still couldn't believe he's doing this.

"Alright, I'm hanging up."

"NO NO NO Wait I'm sorry it's.. just the visual I got was way too funny I'm sorry please don't hang up."

"Fine but only cause I'm nice."

"And I'm the only one you can talk to about your crush sooo. Now tell me what happened after that you called me in a frenzy saying he flirted with you now you're having a gay panic moment."

"He wasn't flirting and I'm NOT having a panic and... He told me he was worried."

\----------------

"......what."

"What got a problem with compliments now?"

"No its.. you know what nevermind. What did you want to talk about."

"........"

"What?"

"When was the last time you ate?"

"This morning? Amy and Blaze took me out of the house to join them for breakfast?"

"And when was the last time you slept?"

Sonic suddenly feels like he's being interrogated by a worrying mother. He truly doesn't remember himself between his worrying thoughts and his friends doing everything they can to keep him busy, him he just doesn't remember. He knows everyone is extremely worried about him but he doesn't feel deserving of it, it touches his heart that his friends love him this much but that's what worries him even more. Sonic doesn't dwell on his emotions and feeling for long because he knows at some point he can work through it but now he isn't so sure. He's afraid that he'll hurt his friends. He's afraid he'll hurt himself. He's afraid of himself.

"Sonic."

Snapping back Sonic realizes that he zoned out thinking.

"Yeah, I'm good?"

"Are you sure you're ok you look like you haven't slept in months."

"I..I'm good."

"....You're a horrible liar you know that right, come here." Shadow pulled the chair that was on the other side of the island and sat it next to him. Grabbing the bowl and drink he sat it down close to him. " Come and eat I'm not leaving until you finish or at least until your full."

"Shadow I appreciate it really but-"

"Sonic... Please."

Sonic doesn't know when he looked down but looking up into Shadow's eyes he wished he stayed looking down. He had a look of sorrow across his face like him leaving would be the last he saw of him but his eyes were soft. He looked like he would break out in tears at any moment. The way he called out to him sounded so sad as if he raised his voice any louder he would break. A twinge of pain went through Sonic's heart.

"......Ok, ok I'll sit and eat."

Walking over Sonic can see shadow a bit more clearly and if he had, to be frank, he looked like he hasn't slept in weeks.

"Shadow I appreciate it I really do."

As he sat down and started eating he notice Shadow was still watching as though that if he looked away for a second he would run. Sonic instantly felt a bit warmer and nervousness rises slightly. Mobuis, does he have it bad.

"Shadow I'm not gonna run or anything I'm too tired to so could you not maybe watch me so closely.

"Promise?"

Sonic tells himself that his heart shouldn't be beating this fast.

he's doing this cause we're friends, he's doing this cause we're friends.

"Yes, I promise you can unpack more of your stuff if you need to, I'll be in here."

"Actually that can wait right now I want to relax with you if you don't mind my company."

"Oh um ok.....hows life?"

He swears he isn't trying to make this whole thing awkward but he's nervousness is peaking He tries acting normal..ish 'Making conversation is normal you can do this.' Picking up the fork he digs into the pasta and it's the best thing he's ever had in weeks. He's sure he's making a mess but he hasn't eaten anything since this morning and god damn this pasta is good.

"Hey I know you're the pasta alive but slow down before you choke."

"YOU-"

And just like that, he's choking. He can see it now Sonic the hedgehog died by pasta and pasta puns. Immediately shadow grabs the cup and passes it to sonic, taking it he gulps it down and finally starts breathing again.

"I told you to slow down."

"That wasn't what made me choke."

"Was it the spice? I didn't think I put too much in."

"Shadow why are you uttering puns are you trying to kill me."

"With love, yes."

He is not blushing he's just very warm and nothing else, repeating his now new mantra 'he's doing this because we're friends and he's an ass, he's doing this because we're friends and he's an ass.' he calms down a bit. Sonic looks up to say something but the smug little smile shadow had just made him forget how words worked for a second.

"What's wrong cat got your tongue?"

"I must be dreaming, I fell asleep at home and I'm gonna wake up and buy detergent."

"Are you kitten me right now, is me being such a gentleman a hard thing to believe."

"Not to me, no." Somethings off "Shadow are you ok you've been off ever since I came back."

Tension built up a bit from there, he doesn't want any one of his friends to force themselves to cheer him up and he doesn't want shadow doing the same.

"I'm on vacation."

"You know what I mean."

Silent. It was silent for twenty minutes, now done with the pasta Sonic offered to wash the dishes before he left. He grabs both bowls and cups and started washing.

"I was worried."

Sonic stopped and turned around giving shadow his full attention. Shadow didn't look up instead he put his hands together against his forehead and continued.

"I didn't sleep and eat until I knew you were ok, after the incident you didn't speak to anyone for days. I knew where you lived but I heard from Amy and Blaze that you wouldn't open the door to anyone and that knuckles had to break it open just so they could get to you."

Sonic winced at this, he couldn't face anyone after what he did he couldn't sleep and he couldn't eat, he couldn't pretend that what happened was any other mission. When he locked himself in the house...he contemplated death he sat in his house huddled in a corner, eyes blurred throat burning and frankly disgusted with himself. He didn't stop crying when he first got home but then the tears stopped falling, the moment he saw knuckles and everyone else his eyes burned again as if he still had it in him.

"When they got to you ." He takes a deep breath body shaking in doing so. "When they got to you they told me you looked lifeless like your soul wasn't there. They told me they thought you died."

His voice was trembling as he spoke those words he sounded as if he was on the edge of full-on sobbing. Sonic was speechless he slowly walked over to where shadow sat and saw his face. He was crying.

"When they told me that you were going to be ok I felt stabled...I felt relieved. When I thought about what would've happened if they didn't get to you in time my heart ached, you've made a huge impact on my life It never showed but I was really happy to have you and everyone else in my life and I'm still am to this very day." Shadow slowly looked up and turned to face sonic both with tears in their eyes.

"Please when your feeling sad and don't know who to turn to, think of me, text me, video call me, anything. Anything to know your still here breathing and living....please."

He had no words. Slowly he lifted up his arms making a small motion with his hands. Immediately as if the offer would have been taken back Shadow lunged into his arms.

"Ok." Hugging tightly he didn't care if he could break Shadow was here for him and his family are here for him and that's all that matters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has taken a dark turn therefore:
> 
> *WARNING* THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DARK THEMES SUCH AS SUICIDE ATTEMPTS. IF YOU STILL WANT TO READ IT YOU CAN ITS YOUR CHOICE BUT PLEASE NOTE THAT IF IT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE OR TRIGGERS please don't continue.

*WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SUICIDE ATTEMPT.*

Sitting up on the bed sonic takes in his environment. At some point after his call with Amy he feel asleep, he wasn't exactly tired when he came home a bit peckish for something maybe but nothing more yet here he is sitting on his bed staring out the window at 4 in the morning confused as ever. He could go for a run it's what he usually does it's what he wants to do but yet he can't bring himself to actually do it but he wants to do something anything to distract himself from thinking too much, especially about the incident but he can't help but wonder. How did he turn into...that.

No he should think too much about it....drink maybe a drink would calm the nerves.

Sonic stands up and stretches bones popping at the movement. "I thought that would help but mobius that hurts."

The night was very humid the birds were making it known that they were indeed up and ready to be about. The sky turning gray a warning that something is coming. Sonic usually likes to watch the rain fall it's calming in a way but sadly not today sonic has too many worries. Walking out his room he takes a moment and breathes slowly in and out, keep it together. Walking down the steps into the kitchen sonic opens the fridge and grabs a bottle of water. Taking a sip he sets down the bottle on a small kitchen island next to the stove, sighing he leans against the island counter. The rumbling of thunder that he use to find soothing now made his worries even more prominent. He just doesn't get it, he's been angry and frustrated before but never has this happened to his knowledge, sonic can't pinpoint the feeling but before he blacked out he heard a voice. He wasn't sure who's voice it was but it sure as hell encouraged him to do what he did and not only that but it gave him a feeling he wasn't liking.

No I can't keep thinking about this now. I can't. Maybe some fresh air would help even if its stuffy. Grabbing the bottle sonic walks out the kitchen the living room now that he really looks at it was a mess. When he was in...that state he was really distraught, throwing and destroying things were the only solutions he saw that would work, he even destroyed all the mirrors in the house too afraid to see his-self and he still is. Walking outside it proved one thing sonic had in the back of his mind, seeing those dark gray clouds just screams storms comin and its making him restless. Many people would have thought that sonic would pick to live on the edge of the city considering that it got attacked a lot by eggman, well to their words but sonic liked his space and he wasn't too keen on people knowing where he lives so the forest was the next best thing a good distance from the city. When tails heard about him moving to the forest he not only had a team of robots ready but insisted that he also move next door he never did answer why he didn't want to move in with sonic but to each their own he guesses as long as he can keep an eye on tails. Moving to sit on a chair sonic watches the start of the storm seconds later thunder and lightning were making their presence known and the rain following after. That voice sounded familiar sonic can feel it. What could've it been? A magical voice? No eggman doesn't really believe the stuff even if it was in his face and especially if it turned into.... that. Brain wash? Possibly doing a rescue mission with two hours of sleep just spells disaster but he didn't bring out a ray like that at all. None of the recent events are stirring up anything he doesn't want to but he has to figure this out or it'll eat at him all day.

CRACK-BOOOM 

The silent but sharp sound of thunder pulled sonic out of thought making his heart race making him drop his bottle. The sky has gotten significantly darker rain pelting the ground hard making it very hard to see, while he was thinking he got wet halfway up to his shirt. Grabbing his bottle and quickly walking into the house sonic turns off any lights he had on, tails would always make sure that he turns off electronics during storms he expects a text message later. After turning off the lights sonic walks back to the living room and sits down on the coach.

"I should really change." Yet he can't be bothered to. If it wasn't recent then could it have been when he was younger? But how can he pin point this a lot of things happened when he was younger. "This is making my head hurt." He hasn't though this hard about stuff since his days with sonia and manic.......wait a minute.

Wait a goddamn minute. It can't be he....he can't be having those thoughts again he thought he bottled them away.

When he was a teenager Eggman took a bunch of civilians hostage and threaten to blow them up if his demands wasn't meet from the government. Around that time sonic's mental stability was....really horrible he made it look believable that he was doing OK and that anything eggman threw at him didn't bother him. From there was the start of the voice. His inner demon. Eventually his siblings noticed and insisted that he see someone or at least talk to someone about it but considering he's alter ego he built over the years it really wasn't easy for him to admit something was deeply wrong with him, so he did what everyone else does. And buried his troubles and his scars. It almost work but when sonic was so close to saving the people Eggman tied up he pressed the button blowing them up right in his face. Sonic was mortified blood and guts were all over him and the walls, he knew that lives would be at stake once he started saving people but this tipped him over. This is his fault. Eggmans laughter echoing throughout the room. A voice told him to go and from there he blackout.

"I can't let this resurface again, I can't let this." Hurriedly getting up from the coach sonic practically runs to the kitchen. While running in his shirt snags one of the cabinets ripping a section and pulling the drawer open ignoring it he practically rips his refrigerator open.

"Drink. I just need a- something." The panic in his voice rising. "I-I need calm" he's shaking and its getting harder and harder for him to breath the tears he was trying so hard to hold fall heavily down his face. He tries to walk back to his coach but notices the drawer was open. The knife drawer. And no one to stop him. Maybe? No, he can't go back.

Take one

He can't

Take one

He shouldn't

The blade is your friend

I don't want to worry them. I shouldn't

Hide them

They care about me I can't

Your old friends cared about you. They cared enough to leave you to die, to use you and throw you away like trash. They cared enough.

His hands slowly reaches in the drawer. A cold shiver rakes up this spine. The blade is big.

They were right they were always right

I shouldn't

Sonic glances at his other arm an all too familiar feeling coming back. It's really dark the only light source coming were from the fridge and the lightning. He doesn't acknowledge it but he hears a phone ringing.

Your a hindrance. Your worthless anyone can replace you.

I'm not needed. I'm not needed. I'm nothing but a toy.

Death is the only solution

Rolling his sleeve up he places the blade to his skin his breathing heavy and uneasy. He always hesitates on the first.

Make one

The cut was slow and painful. The first ones always are.

Make another

The second was great addicting. Comforting. Exhilarating. Safe

Make another make more

Soon nothing but red covered his arm his strength gone after marking one arm but he still felt empty. He's laying on the floor...when did he move?

What's the point

Nothing

Everyone uses you there's no point

Dizzy. Everything is fuzzy......... That's a lot of blood. But it's not enough he has to suffer it's the only way.

More

Sonic looks around and spots what he's looking for. At some point he dropped the knife he makes an attempt to grab the knife. Almost there.

"SONIC STOP!!"

Colors so many colors surround him. He can't focus hard enough to make out any of the faces but there are so many voices,one of them took the knife out of his reach and now something is covering his arm. Why. 

He can't keep his eyes open and blackouts.


End file.
